whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Funny Convo Book
This page is where you add funny thing that happened in chat, comments, and in real life. This idea was brought to you by yours truly Veronica. xD So just add on! XD __TOC__ Funny Chat Convos *Shaynene16So, what's up? *10:23Broncos4eversky *10:23HayleylovesAusllyclouds *10:23Shaynene16Nvm *10:23Broncos4ever ' ' *'XD XD' *10:23HayleylovesAuslly *XD *10:16Mikayla M9:do u like taylor swift? *10:16Taylor Swifts Number One Fan:Ohh *10:16Taylor Swifts Number One Fan:Yeah, Look at my username lol *10:16Taylor Swifts Number One Fan:And my profile pic * 10:17Mikayla M9:omg lol that was a stupid moment... * 10:17Taylor Swifts Number One Fan:No it's okay * 10:17Taylor Swifts Number One Fan: *Nutta of da ButtasI need to talk to Corey (sigh) *12:52Tegan xDKay dont worry she'll come on soon *Are you okay? *Austinandallycupcake38795 has joined the chat. *12:52Austinandallycupcake38795Hello? *12:52Tegan xD EEEEEEEEEEEE lD * * *12:52Nutta of da ButtasHey *Yeah, Corey's just like, the only person who won't totally misunderstand what I say when I need to rant >.> @T *12:53Austinandallycupcake38795Waiting for Corey? Or am I wrong? @Nutter *12:53Tegan xDKay *12:53Nutta of da ButtasYesh waiting @Cupcake *12:53Austinandallycupcake38795 #MindReader *12:53Nutta of da Buttas #OrJustPayingAttention:P @Cupcake *12:54Tegan xD *12:54Austinandallycupcake38795 #OhPoo @Nutter *Donut 8Dim brett's love bitches go away *10:52Brettfish *Eats * ...........WUT DID I JUST DO OMFG MY LOVE *10:53Auslly423u can have him i dont want him anyway *10:53Donut 8D.o *10:53Brettfish *10:53Donut 8Dmy eye *.( *welpppp *10:53BrettfishIM SORRY *ILYSM *10:53Donut 8DBAKERY GUY GIVE ME BACK MY EYE *10:53BrettfishLOL *10:53Donut 8Di thought u loved my brett.. *BUT U ATE MY EYEEE * *10:54BrettfishI DO BUT UR SO DELICIOUS LOOOOOOOOL *10:54Donut 8Dik i am but YYYYYY *10:54BrettfishCUZ *10:54Donut 8DEAT A BROWNIE *10:54Brettfish I- *NO BROWNIES CANNOT COMPARE *TO *U * *10:54Donut 8Dbye brett....*hops away* *10:54Brettfish *11:33CoolCoreyCat13NUTTERR QUICK QUESTION DO YOU WATCH KICKIN IT? *11:33Nutta of da ButtasYup *11:33CoolCoreyCat13You know Olivia is leaving the show and they will continue the show without her? o.o *11:33Nutta of da ButtasYeah *She thought it was over so she joined I Didn't Do It *AND KICK WAS FINALLY DATING *11:33CoolCoreyCat13UGH IKKKK *I NEED LIKE A KICK KISS BEFORE SHE LEAVES *11:35Nutta of da ButtasYEAH *Why did Kilton kiss and not Kick *11:35CoolCoreyCat13Yeah but Kick was about to kiss till that stupid director was like CUT I CUT MY FINGER AND IT REALLLYYY HURTS *I still remember that scene *11:36Nutta of da ButtasIt was leg so obviously not *11:37CoolCoreyCat13 *Facepalm* *Okayyy thanks I was thinking of fingers i guess??? *11:37Nutta of da Buttas lol *Can I put that part in the funny convo book? *11:37CoolCoreyCat13Sureeee Icecream18 "Raisins" fresh from my petunia *10:40 Icecream18 *10:40 Allypuppi88 I DO CLAIRE *10:40 Brettfish I WANT *10:40 HelloKittyR5 petunia? ......im thinking wrong for some reason O.O *10:40 Brettfish ER, GUM *10:40 Icecream18 I feel really stupid for saying that *10:40 Brettfish O.O *10:40 Icecream18 yes *10:40 Icecream18 the raisins came from my flower *10:40 HelloKittyR5 O.O *10:40 HelloKittyR5 OH GOD *10:40 Icecream18 nOT TAHT FLOER *10:40 Icecream18 *FLOWER *10:40 HelloKittyR5 OHHH SOWWY I- *10:40 Brettfish Uh *10:40 Allypuppi88 Claire : *10:40 Allypuppi88 * *10:40 Brettfish Welp *10:40 HelloKittyR5 im dying sowwy welp *10:40 Allypuppi88 FRESH FROM MY FLOWER *10:41 Foreverauslly2011 OMFG *10:41 Allypuppi88 *10:41 Allypuppi88 *10:41 HelloKittyR5 OMFG STAAHP Brettfish LETS DO SOMETHIN FIN MON FUN* 3:13 HelloKittyR5 FIN LOOOOOL FIN AND FISH.....XD XD 3:13 ReadySetRocksR5 XD 3:13 Brettfish 3:13 ReadySetRocksR5 OK LET FIN 3:13 Brettfish MAH FINS 3:13 HelloKittyR5 IT CONNECTSSSS 3:13 Brettfish 3:13 HelloKittyR5 3:13 Shaynene16 Ugh 3:14 HelloKittyR5 whaaat 3:14 Brettfish Wut 3:14 Shaynene16 I JUZT SAW ROSSAY A MINUYE AGO WHERE DID SHE GO 3:14 R5girl BRETT'S FINS..OH MAH GAWD *HelloKittyR5Brett: Brett hates to lose, and excessively use the word "oh". Brett can be sweet when he wants to be, but is quite sneaky. One good thing about Brett is he looks amazing in a towel. Brett may also go by the name killer or dear. *8:26AustinAndAllyAddictIDK? @Claire *LOOOOOOOOOL *8:26HelloKittyR5THAT TOWEL PART *8:26BrettfishLOOL *8:26BloodyRose11LOLOL *8:26AustinAndAllyAddictoh yeah SEXY BRETT IN A TOWEL RETURNS *8:26Allypuppi88 * *8:26BrettfishMaybe I do JK *8:26AustinAndAllyAddict *8:26Allypuppi88 *8:26AustinAndAllyAddictFALL DOWN IN A SHOWER AND DIE, BRETTFISH *8:26HelloKittyR5EW BRETT NO *8:26AustinAndAllyAddictNAAH IM TO HAPPY *8:26Brettfish *8:27AustinAndAllyAddictLETS THROW A PARTAY *8:27Allypuppi88OKAY *8:27AustinAndAllyAddictWOOOO HOORAY *8:27BloodyRose11BRETT WOULD LOOK BETTER WITHOUT THE TOWEL LOL EW NO *8:27BrettfishWITHOUT THE TOWEL....and clothes *8:27AustinAndAllyAddictOH MY GOD *8:27HelloKittyR5LOOOOOOL *8:27AustinAndAllyAddictBRETT AND HIS FREAKING HAT *Rossome:) has joined the chat. *8:28HelloKittyR5IM ADDING THIS TO THE CONVO BOOK *8:28Rossome:)Hi *8:28HelloKittyR5ROSSOTACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:28Allypuppi88Rossay *8:28BloodyRose11LETS PUT BRETT WITH NO TOWEL WITH A COWBOY HAT *8:28Allypuppi88OKAY *8:28AustinAndAllyAddictROFFAYYYYYY LETS THROW A PARTY *8:28HelloKittyR5ROSE STOP PWEASE *8:28BloodyRose11 *8:28Allypuppi88No Rose Continue *8:28AustinAndAllyAddictOMGGG BRETT THE TOWELESS HORSEY OH MY GOD *8:28HelloKittyR5OMG MEFAN * MusicMel:DI found this funny picture. So it was a pic of Dora, and it above it, it said, "what's more awkward? The long pause Dora takes after she asks you a question, or the fact that she's staring at you the whole time?" Ausllyaddictforeva:1lol! KidLovesAuslly:Haha! KidLovesAuslly:So true!xD Bombom6206:I think her staring at me lol MusicMel:D:Its the staring defiantly. KidLovesAuslly:Trye. KidLovesAuslly:True. Ausllyaddictforeva1:^ Veronicalovesauslly4life:She never looks back Ausllyaddictforeva1:lol KidLovesAuslly:Yup. O.o KidLovesAuslly:O.O Veronicalovesauslly4life:she asks us where the bridge is when she can just turn around. Shes so lazy!! KidLovesAuslly:TRUE! Veronica: I WILL CRAP ON THAT MOTHER CRAPPER! Lola: HE IS AN IDIOT Abby: Lol thanks guys but Maddie punched him and broke his phone she has to pay for it now Lola: Oh wow. Mel: Wow, NICE JOB MADDIE! :D Sam: COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Esther: yum :) Mel: -eye roll- really Sam? Olivia: YES! COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Abby: I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH ICECREAM Esther: I wish i could live in never land :D Veronica: i wish i was cupid. Stab people in the butt :) KPOP: I got my hamburger from my mom, and i said," I'm going to the restroom." But first, i was gonna put my plate on the computer table. My dad said," You're gonna eat in the restroom?" LOL. XD. Ally: xDD ^ Veronica: LOL you got to put that in the book! :D KPOP: My sister's friend's friend judges people by asking this question: would you rather eat a fried baby, or a live puppy? AusllyAddict: thats super hard! KPOP: i would say neither AusllyAddict: They're both so cute!!! Esther: i would prefer to die lol KPOP: ikr Esther They're both too cute :D Sam: Are fried babies cute? KPOP: idk Sam: i have never seen one.... Veronica: okay id rather eat a fried baby AusllyAddict: WOW fried babys are cute! KPOP: I say.........NEITHER Veronica: A LIVE PUPPY? thats like eating BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mel: NEITHER! KPOP: i thought the zombie acopolypse started or something........ :p Esther: I AM A ZOMBIE I AM COMING TO GET YOU! :p KPOP: *passes chicharrones around* i beg for mercy by giving you these chicharrones! Ausllylover: BANG BANG BANG YOUR DEAD! Esther: lol not enough sorry i give you five sec to run lol Ausllylover: *sprints to porta potty* YOULL NEVER GET ME ZOMBIE! Esther: O YES I WILL LOL KPOP: lol Esther: (ZOMBIE) Esther: (Ghost) close enough KPOP: I have........... dun dun dun dun dun...........the elder wand! behold, zombie! Veronica: Really guys??? Esther: i could never die lol KPOP: lol yeah v Esther: Yes really vero :D Mel: Yes really v Ausllylover: I HAVE A SHOVEL TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Esther: ouch your in big trouble lol i want brains i want lol Ausllylover: I HAVE NO BRAINS SO TAKE THAT Rossome:D: I AM ROSS LYNCH AND I LOVE LAURA MARANO! Jk Jk!! I Lost Ratliff's Favourite/Lucky Drumsticks..I AM SO DEAD. Hearts: HEY PEOPLE OF OUTER SPACE!!!! :P Tegan: HEYYY IM IN PLUTO U? Hearts: IM IN SATURN LOL V: Oh yeah well i am in another galaxymillions lightyears away! Tegan: u got gold rings lol Hearts: :P Tegan: Im a star (star) lol fail Renee: Hearts also has a crush on... Hearts: DON'T SAY IT!! Veronica: Me?? :) Ally: @V, xDDDD Veronica: Hearts wants a piece of this ;) Jk. Esther: lol bad luck with youtube? Scream: Yes. Still hates me. Esther: where are you getting on from? phone or computer?? :) Scream: Computer. Its a crappy computer. Esther: lol its haunted :D Scream: Hey.... It might be! Sometimes stuff will fall or move around for no reason. O.O Esther: lol ohh run run away o.o Esther: Ally, everyone is going to start believing I'm 12 years old. :P Ally: @Esther, Well, That's My Evil Plan. (; Esther: Lol Ally I think it's working. xD Ally: Perfect... Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Ahem... Yes. Yes It Is. I'm Not Insane, I Promise. :3 Esther: lol I think you need medical attention lol jk Ally: Yes. Yes I Do, Young 12 YEAR OLD! :D Esther: LOL I'M GONNA START BELIEVING IT MYSELF. :D Ally: :O MY EVIL PLAN.. IT'S WORKING. :O YES!! *Fireworks Go Off* (; Esther: Okay now I'm officially scared LOL :P Ally: LETS RUN AROUND AND SNIFF DRAGON FRUIT. :O Esther: I ATE IT NoahR5er: YOU GUYS ARE CREEPING MY POOP OUT!!!! XD Izzy: WINK WINK Cookies: YAYAY! Cookies: LOL Ally: YAY. Cookies: ROLL Cookies: ROLLING ON THE LAWN LAUGHING Cookies: BUT THEN SUFFOCATES Cookies: CUZ I SMELLED POOP Izzy: POOP THE SEQUEL. DOGGIE DAAYS Esther: btw the polls for what? Madi: WWWA Esther: what is that? Madi: Whatever We Want Awards. Esther: ohhh I check it out :) Madi: I didn't vote, but I wouldn't have voted for myself... Madi: Maybe Corey: I...keep...freezing. :( Madi: @Corey Me...too Vero: *Gives Corey blanket* Corey: @Vero *Facepalm* Madi: -Facepalm- Corey: Actually I can use this blanket to fan myself off. :) XD Scream: LOL Shay: -Gives heater- Corey: EWW MORE HEAT! -Throws brick at heater- :) Corey: Bakkkkieee Clarke: Because, if I see blood from my body I freak out. :P Clarke: JK! Claire: WB Corey: What convo did I just walk into? XD Madi: I love The Wanted. Sam: SHE CAN'T SING SHE CAN'T DANCE BUT WHO CARES SHE WALKS LIKE MY NANA (This conversation isnt exact, but it happened. XD) Tay: DONT LEAVE ME AGAINN! *Grabs Claire's ankle* Corey: Oh Man Claire it looks like you have a Tay stuck to your ankle Tay: *Grabs Corey's ankle* THIS IS FOR BEING SOO OBVIOUS COREY!! Claire: Now she has both our ankles. Corey: LOL Tay: Now the three of us can all be together. Corey: Goody. XD Madi: COREY SHARE YOUR CANDY WITH ME Corey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hannah: *Gives 12 pieces of candy to Corey* Enjoy Madi: You get the 12 pieces and I get the 2 pounds -Takes bag- -Eats candy- Corey: MOMMYYYY MADI STOLE MY CANDY XD Madi: I'm Ellington's future wife <3 Hannah: I thought you had a crush on Rydel XD Madi: @Hannah NO Hannah: WHO WANT MANGO Madi: ME KLA: Meh! Hannah: You have to pay. KLA: Really?! Corey: How much? Hannah: $100 Madi: -Gives 5,000 dollars- KLA: O.O Not cool. Corey: Hmm. *Takes Mango and runs away* XD Hannah: You have to pay. Madi: -Takes mango- I PAID -Eats mango- Corey: You have to pay, too. Madi: I DID. I PAID $5000. Hannah: -gives mango to Madi- Corey: NOOOOO Madi: -Eats- Corey: Fine. I'll just eat my 2 pound bag of Candy. :D Hannah: Pay $100 oh wait it'll be $10 Corey: I can give you a one dollar bill and add two 0's to it? XD KLA: Rip. Off. Still. Hannah: it's $10 Corey Corey: Ok. I'll add a 0 to my 1 dollar bill. Corey: MOMMM MADI COPIED ME XD Madi: MOMMY COREY IS ACCUSING ME Tegan: YO MARLS WE'RE ROBBING YOUR HOUSE Madi: WE'RE EATING YOUR PIZZA Tegan: WHA- HOW COULD YOU? :'( -Pushes Madi in lake- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET -Runs away like a maniac- Madi: THANKS -Swims- Vero: I call dibs on myself so beat that. XD Corey: You call dibs on yourself? Okay.... XD @Vero Vero: Well who else would want a piece of this XD Madi: -Whispers- The WANteeeeeddd Shay: Lol Madi: -Awkward singing- AND IF YOU WNAT IT ALL, I'D DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOU THROUUUUGHH. AND IF I FALL MY HEART HOLDS ONTO YOU Shay: *Dances* Madi: -Flails- Vero: TEGAN I LOVE YOUR DRESS Tegan: DUDE I'M GETTING CHANGED Vero: I'M IN YOUR TOILET XD Tegan: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vero: NO!!!! Tegan: BUT I NEED TO GO! Vero: FLUSHY FLUSHY WATER XD Tegan: I'M BURSTING! Vero: WOOSH. I'M OUT I'M OUT XD Madi: -TICKLES TEGAN- Tegan: NO MADI NOOOO Madi: -TICKLES TEGAN MORE- -LOCKS BATHROOM- Tegan: LET ME GET ON THE TOILET FIRS- too late. Madi: XD TAY Tay: YO YO YO!! MADI :D Madi: TAY TEGAN PEED HERSELF Tay: O: Corey: Backkk Jay: COREY WOREY WB Taylor: Hey Corey :D Corey O_O xD @Jay Taylor: Im so thankful i dont have a stupid nickname. Jay: TAY BAY :D Taylor: *Facepalm* Corey: Jay Tay Bay Lay xD Tegan: JAYY BAYY Jay: :D I LOVE IT Tegan: JOLIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! JOLIEEE Jay: OMG Tegan: JOLIEEEEE Jay: OMG Tegan: Jolie Jolie Jolie Jolie Jay: Omg Teggy really?! Tegan: JOLIEE Taylor: TEGGY Tegan: :O TAY BAY Taylor: COREY DOREY XD Tegan: CREEPYYYYYY COREYYYY Taylor: LOLOL Corey: @Teggy TEGGYYYYYYY Jay: COREY THE MOREY XD Number1ausslyfanTHEY'RE OVERPROMOTING ANd TOOK A CHaRACTer OUt Of A&A FOR AN EPIsODE 12:34Number1ausslyfanI just realized somehing horrible >.< 12:34TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!Atleast they don't have a build a bear! And whattie? *At least 12:34 12:34Number1ausslyfanWITHOUT Austin that means NO AUSLLY MOMENTS 12:34TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover! *goes on knees* 12:34Number1ausslyfanFor that episode 12:34TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have to stop freezing >.< 12:35PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyUnless they have an austin clone, emma can do it 12:35Number1ausslyfanSo pretty much it'll either be trez or delly moments XD @Perry 12:36TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!I have to give you a virtual high five on that one! @PerryThePlatypus 12:36Number1ausslyfanMe too *Virtual High Five* 12:37PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyOh ya! *Virtual high fives everyone back* 12:38Number1ausslyfan2 of us gave you a high five.Perry has earned :25 ROSSOME POINTS 12:38AusllyShallLive *High Ten* 12:39Number1ausslyfanNow she has, :250 ROSSOME POINTS 12:39 12:39AusllyShallLive XD 12:40Number1ausslyfanSomeoe get the fire estinguester (idk know how spell that word)Cuz perry's in fire (on) 12:40TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!Haha yes! 12:40 12:41TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!THE PERSON IS ON FIRE!!! 12:41AusllyShallLive OMG PER PER IS ON FIRE?! 12:41Number1ausslyfanYEP! 12:41PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EVEN THOUGH I AM A SEMI AQUATIC MAMMAL 12:41AusllyShallLiveXD 12:41Number1ausslyfanSHE SETS FIRE TO THE RAIN 12:42TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover!THAT PLATYPUS IS ON FIRE!!!! *sings* 12:42Number1ausslyfanSomeone should add this to the funny convo book 12:42PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyI though Adele already did that? 12:42AusllyShallLivePerry's on firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee *Sings* Tegan: *walks away awkwardly* Tay: *follows you awkwardly* xD Tegan: *runs away amazingly* *falls* Tay: *chases you* *falls over you* Tegan: OWWW *runs up a tree* yes, i ran up a tree B) Tay: *runs up to the tree and ties you to the tree* Tegan: OWWW NOO THERE'S A SQUIREL HERE! D: Tay: Awww come on, the squirel is adorable! Tegan: it...bit....me Tay: Wait, she left poop in your head xD Tegan: EWWWWWWWW Tay: i wont clean your head! Tegan: *gives Tay head bump* there its Tay >:D Tay: EWWWW xD Tegan: Ha HA ~Rossome:) has joined the chat.~ Rossay: Heyoooo Rocky: ROSSAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Vero: ROSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAY Tay: ROSSAY DIBS ON ROCKY!!!! Cupcake: ROSSSSSSSSAY!!!!! (BREAKS FIREPLACE) HA!!!!!! Madi: Me has orange ice pop :) Madi: Me should have gotten a napkin to hold it with :o Claire: Lucky! Madi: You're happy that my hand's freezing off...? Claire: No the orange ice pop part :P Madi: Ok good XD *6:16Ausllyaddictforeva1Rip chat?? O.o *6:16HayleylovesAusllyI HAVE NO COOKIES OH NOOOO :'( *6:16Nutter ButterEveryone's quiet @Addict *6:16Veronicalovesauslly4lifeRaw cookie dough is WAY better though! *6:17HayleylovesAusllyAM I QUIET? *6:17Veronicalovesauslly4lifeNO ARE NOT :D *6:17HayleylovesAuslly:D Other people were talking during this BUT IT HAPPENED. Rossome:): NUTTER YOU DIDN'T ASK ME FOR WUZ WUZ Nutter Butter: Can I have Wuz Wuz? Rossome:): Shor. Corey: Hey guys i have a confession to make. O_O Sarah: What Corey? Vero: What is it Corey? Corey: I................................LOVE....... Vero: Food? Sarah: ^ Good guess xD Corey: :O Yes how did you know? :O xD Sarah: xD Vero: Lucky guess. xD Corey: Well i thought i didn't make it that obvious. xD Madi: I made A Matchbox Twenty pocket calender. In the calender it first talks about Smooches, Then Robby Bear, Then Pauly, and then Pookie. Corey: LOL at first i thought that said Cookie i read that wrong xD *8:08Taylor Swifts Number One FanI wonder where we would all meet each other at, How about Las Vegas?. That's one of the cities i'm closet too, OH WE COULD MEET AT A PARK AND GO ON THE MONKEY BARS! Jk *8:08Veronicalovesauslly4lifeAIRPLANES! *TheRossome,LaurificR5Lover! has joined the chat. *8:08Mrs.NiallHoran13We could meet at the north pole *8:08Tegan xD *8:08Mrs.NiallHoran13SANTA * *8:08Taylor Swifts Number One FanThat's WAYYY to far from where i live * *Or we could go to the movies! *8:09Nutter ButterI like Marls' idea *Now brb again *8:09Mrs.NiallHoran13Parents: Why do you lie so much? Me: I lie? Easter Bunny, Santa and Tooth fairy. *walks away like a boss* *Tegan has left the chat. *8:09Veronicalovesauslly4lifeGuys were meeting at a toy factory! *Tegan has joined the chat. *8:10Taylor Swifts Number One FanJust as long as no one puts me between charlie and sam O_____O they would be eating all of my popcorn *Toy factory *8:10Veronicalovesauslly4lifeThey get no popcorn *8:10Taylor Swifts Number One Fan *8:10Mrs.NiallHoran13LETS MET AT BIG MAMA'S!!! *8:10Tegan xD *8:11Mrs.NiallHoran13Everyone: YEAH! *8:11Taylor Swifts Number One FanYEAH!, if i lived near the ocean *8:11Nutter Butterback *8:11Veronicalovesauslly4lifeYEAH BIG MAMA'S *8:11Tegan xDWB *8:11Taylor Swifts Number One FanWB *8:11Veronicalovesauslly4lifeWB *8:11Tegan xDbrbrbrbrbrb *8:11Veronicalovesauslly4lifeOkaay *8:11Nutter ButterNot big mama's .________________________________. *Let's meet at Sonic Boom derp *8:11Mrs.NiallHoran13YEAH BIG MAMA'S *8:12Taylor Swifts Number One FanIn MIAMI? *8:12Nutter ButterYush @Swiftie *8:12Taylor Swifts Number One Fan *8:12Mrs.NiallHoran13But it's so far. *8:12Taylor Swifts Number One FanIkr... *8:12Nutter ButterI've been to Miami AND Sonic Boom before. And I didn't see Austin, Ally, or Lester *8:12Mrs.NiallHoran13And besides we all know how to get to big Mama's right? *8:12Taylor Swifts Number One FanOr we could meet in LA!, i'm only about maybe 400 miles from there...maybe 300 *8:12Mrs.NiallHoran13Someone should add this to the funny convo book. *8:12Nutter ButterI can't surf- oh wait... @Marls *Ok I will @Marls Megan: GUHH we need a plan to get Shay to stay... uh... Rossay: IK! But first we need to know why she's leaving. XD Megan: Yah... umm... Rossay: I SUMMON SHAY! Megan: SHAAAY WE SUMMON YOUUU Rossay: XD Megan: Okay, well, this isn't going anywhere... Rossay: Ya. Now what? Megan: Uhh... we can eat food to pass the time? B) XD Rossay: OKAY! *breaks into Shay's house* TO THE KITCHEN! Megan: YESSS *opens the fridge and pushes all of the food into a bag* OKAY, YAAY. Rossay: NOOO SHAY'S HOME XD Megan: CRUD GO GO GO TAKE THE MICROWAVE AND RUN GO GO GO XD Rossay: OKAY. WHERE'S THE GO KART? XD Megan: IDK, JUST GO XD *dives through window* Rossay: OKAY. *runs* HEY LOOK, A TRAIN TO VEGAS *jumps on* MEGAAN, COME ON. XD Megan: OOOH VEGAS XD COMINGG *jumps in and opens bag* Turkey Leg? B) XD Rossay: YESSSS XD OMG ITS COREY, SHES LOOKING AT OUR FOOD O.O Megan: HERE, SHE CAN HAVE THESE XD *throws veggies at her* XD Rossay: XD OOOH WE'RE HERE VEGAS! *gets off train* OMG, IS THAT SHAY? O.O Megan: OH CRUD, IT IS. AND THIS IS HER BAG... *hides bag behind me somehow XD* Rossay: GOO *runs to M&M world* XD Megan: OMG M&M WORLD!! *runs up to a guy in a M&M suit* CAN I EAT HIM? XD Rossay: YESSSH *goes to guy in M&M suit* OH NO, MEGAN, THE SECURITY GUARDS. THEY'RE CHASING US XD Megan: CRUD GO GO GO XD Rossay: *runs into a gift store* Okay, we're good. OOH VEGAS CANDY XD Megan: VEGASSSS CANDYYY XD XD *eats it all* Rossay: Person: Are you gonna pay for that? Megan: NOOPE B) GOOOOOO XD *runs to coaster across the street* NEW YORK NEW YORK COASTER LETS GOOOOO Rossay: XD Megan: *Jumps onto coaster track* Rossay: YESSSHHHHH *waits in super long coaster line* MEGAN WAIT FOR MEE? Megan: SUREEEE XD Rossay: *Runs after* XD Megan: *Jumps into coaster car* LETS RIDE THIS THING! XD Rossay: ITS DA ICE CREAM TRUCKKKKKK!!!!!!! WAIIIIITTTTT LEMME GET ICE CREAM *Flies off coaster* XD Megan: WAAAIT FOR ME *Un-does restraint and flies after* XD *walks up to ice cream truck* Hi, can I ha- ROSE!?!? YOU WORK IN AN ICE CREAM TRUCK?!!! :OOOO AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!?? :OOO I BETTER GET ICE CREAM FOR FREE XD Rossay: YESSSH BROSE I NEED ONE OF EVERYTHING XD Megan: XD XD Rossay: WE FORGOT, WE NEED TO BUY A NEW HOUSE FOR SHAY XD Megan: RIGHT CRUD XD Rossay: XD Megan: OKAY SO HOW DO WE BUY HER A NEW HOUSE XD Rossay: LOOL Megan: MAYBE IF WE BUILD ONE? OKAY, NOPE XD IDK. LETS BURN DOWN WHATS LEFT OF HER CURRENT HOUSE! >:D ROSSAY, I NEED HELP, GET THE MATCHES XD Rossay: KAY *gets matches* Megan: *Lights house on fire* >:D XD Rossay: WAIT WE FORGOT THE GRAMMA IN THE HOUSE XD Megan: WELL GET THE OLD LADY, GO GO GO XD Rossay: *flies into house* Okay, she's asleep? HOW DO I DO THIS? XD Megan: IDK, CARRY HER? LOL Rossay: Okay, *Carries her out* XD WAIT FORGOT ABOUT THE CAT XD Megan: OH SCREW IT, TAKE COVER XD * HayleylovesAuslly: SHE THOUGHT WE WERE THE SAME PERSON CUZ WE BOTH ARE SO ALIKE * Tegan: WE ARE?! BUT IM MYSELF * Tegan: HAYLEY HAVE YOU TOOKEN OVER MA BRAIN?! * HayleylovesAuslly: IM MYSELF TOO * Tegan: * HayleylovesAuslly: NO I DONT THINK SO HayleylovesAuslly: WAZUP!? WAZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? >:( *7:18 Tegan xD: YES WAZZUP?! xD *7:18 HayleylovesAuslly: nm u :p xD *7:19 Tegan xD: FAN FICS DUDE B) *7:19 HayleylovesAuslly: FAN FICS? >:( *7:20 HayleylovesAuslly: U BETTA NOT LEAVE ME FOR THOSE FA FAN FICS! >:( *7:20 HayleylovesAuslly : xD *7:20 Tegan xD: Oh dont worry i wo-BRB FAN FIC TIME xD *7:21 HayleylovesAuslly: NOHHHHHHHHH >:( xD xD xD Rossome:) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DO ALGEBRAAA 10:23 HelloKittyR5 ...someone watches too much porn or something O.o 10:24 BloodyRose11 ^ 10:24 Brettfish NOOOOT REAAALLLLLLY 8D @Roffay O_O 10:24 Rossome:) CUZZZZZ OR CAN SOMEONE DO MYY HWW 10:24 Shaynene16 I kinda do xD 10:24 Brettfish :O 10:24 HelloKittyR5 o.o what shay 10:24 Shaynene16 NO I MEANT ALGEBRA LOL HelloKittyR5 OH Perry: OLIVE DIED Madi: ... Corey: what the. whos sandy cheeks 8D XD Melody: ME XD XD SORRY XD Madi: I'm adding this to the convo book omg Corey: @Madi O.o Perry: I have no idea what's going on :P Swiftie: THERE IS NOTHING GREAT ABOUT A D*CK, THERE JUST A PIECE OF SMELLY DONKEY SH*T XD Melody: LOL XD SWIFT I'M DYING XD XD Swiftie: Suck unicorn donkey dick B) My new catchphrase XD Olivia: XD Perry: Stupid seniors -.- They got a day more than us Olivia: -.- Perry: Let them burn in unicorn dick Swiftie: XD XD XD XD XD Perry: WAIT NO Swiftie: OMG I AM DYING XD Perry: I MEANT LEGO HELL Swiftie: XD XD XD Olivia: XD XD Swiftie: I GOTTA PUT THIS IN THE CONVOS BOOK XD Olivia: OMG XD Swiftie: BRB XD Perry: SWIFTIE I WAS READING WHAT YOU SAID AND THEN TYPED IT O_O XD Swiftie: XD XD Olivia: XD Swiftie: Omg you guys have gone to so many awesome places, I've been to Disneyland, One time. SIX YEARS AGO. And it was only for a day, And i barely got to buy ANYTHING, Thanks a lot, Dad -.- Perry: Aww :( Olivia: Aww :( Perry: Your tard dad -.- Swiftie: Yeah -.- Olivia: -.- Swiftie: Eh, He can burn in unicorn dick :) Perry: XD Swiftie: XD Olivia: XD Perry: That sounds hilarious XD Swiftie: XD XD XD >:) >:) >:) XD Perry: XD XD XD XD Olivia: Burn.. in unicorn dick... Sounds painful XD Perry: XD Swiftie: I am dying- XD Olivia: Is your dad small? Cause if he's burning in unicorn... dick... Swiftie: Yesh he's only like two inches taller than me and i'm 5'1 XD Olivia: XD Perry: BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD Olivia: XD Swiftie: He has no muscles either XD My mom is like five inches taller than him XD XD XD Perry: He sucks XD Swiftie: Yesh yesh he does XD Olivia: XD XD XD Perry: Is he fat? Swiftie: Yesh XD Very fat XD Olivia: Well then looks like he can burn in unicorn dick Perry: Cause if he is i'd say he's santa with no joy XD Swiftie: And he's like "I don't want to get fat" And i'm like "SERIOUSLY??!!" XD Olivia: Unless the unicorn had a big dick it wouldn't work out that well... XD Perry: XD XD XD XD Olivia: XD XD XD Swiftie: XD XD Perry: OMG LIV XD Swiftie: XD XD I AM DYINNNGG XD Olivia: I mean Logically... XD Perry: Imagine if your dad saw this XD Olivia: XD BAHAHAHAHAHA XD Swiftie: YESH XD Perry: XD XD Swiftie: XD Olivia: XD Swiftie: I NEED TO PUT DISH IN DA CONVOS BOOK XD Olivia: YES XD Perry: XD Shel: Is this awkward silence a yes or...XD Madi: Or just coming into chat and being silent Paige: Sorry I just seeing who was on chat XD Madi: Oh, well, then, hi Shel: like you arent talking and its called chat for a reason... Shel: oh sorry hi XD Madi: Awkward lol Shel: so paige will you be my father? Madi: Even more awkward Paige: No Madi: Even MORE awkward... Category:LOL Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Links Category:Awsome Category:Comedy Category:Awesome Category:Us! Category:The WTF Moment Category:Cool Category:T-Swizzle Lovers & Fans Category:Awesome Friends Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:Friends Category:Friendship Category:SUPER COOL Category:Super Cool! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Radical Category:Chat Category:Akward Category:Haha Category:Awkward Category:Just Plain Weird Category:Weirdness Category:Weird Ideas Category:Stupid Category:Wat? Category:Weird Category:Funny Category:Books Category:Pages Category:Page Category:Legit Category:Legit! Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:So AWESOME Category:EPICNESS Category:Epicness Category:SO COOL! Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Amazing! Category:Amazingness Category:Amazing Funny Comment Convos Veronica: Would you rather be a pig or a babbon Hearts: Pig KPOP: Baboon.... Pigs get turned into bacon...... Hearts: anyone here? Ally: Me! Question. If I Snuck In Your House And Gave You Soup, Would You Take It? Random. (; Hearts: id absolutelly positvelly take it and give you a hug!! :) Hearts: hey guys guess who's beside me? :) Veronica: Your cat? :) Ally: YOUR.CAT. :O Hearts: No... my friend Renee! She said hi.. Noah: Good Night guys im going to sleep now! :) Bye see you all tomorrow! :) Esther: night night :D dream with Ross :)..... no i mean Laura..... Rydel.... wait who is your celebrety crush???? :D Noah: I Don't have one... Ally: @Esther, Wow. xD You, My Friend, Are Something Else. :3 (That's Good. :P) Caroline: CHAGAN FOREVER!!!!! <3<3<3<3 Tegan: C!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE CHARLIE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! Michelle: THAT is called being boss Olivia: Yes, I got my weapons back away! Esther: -HANDS IN THE AIR- PLEASE DON'T SHOOTTT MEEEEEE!!! Michelle: EH Let's go shoot em deers tonight! Olivia: Alright I'll let you go Esther: AWEEE WHAT ABOUT WE SHOOT RATS LOL Olivia: Lol Ally: Smile, Children. Your Amazing Beautiful Quotes Just Got Recorded. Forever. (; Alessialoves1D: Hey guys what's up. Bombom6206:hey not much just watching tv you? Alessialoves1D: Just in my room. PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: a turkey Katelynshipsauslly4ever ��������: Not much SCREAM4AUSLLY: The galaxy. LOL PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: No seriously, some guys is on the roof with a turkey i am very confused SCREAM4AUSLLY: Hes on his roof? With a turkey? O.O PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly : IKR some people are just complete weridos!!! like veronica lol Alessialoves1D: Are u serious there is a turkey on the roof. KLA: @Perry WHAT THE TURKEY!? O.O SCREAM4AUSLLY: What a fruitcake. PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: yes i am serious some werido is on the top of his house with a turkey, ok first of all why are you on the roof, and second where the heck did you get a turkey!!! Well he probley got it at the market,they sell live animals soo... but stil!! KLA: People are complete weirdos... Yeah, like Veronica! Don't tell her we said this! ;) O.e Tegan: I don't like Charlie. Summer: That means you hate him? OMG! LOL! :D:D:D Hannah: I agree Summer XD Tegan: I don't have a crush on him Charlie Hannah: Yes u do Tegan: ewwwwwww Hannah: yummmmmmm XD Tegan: O.o ew Hannah: oh Tegan, ur soon denial yum :D Corey: ........... Madi: This reminds me of the Memmy thing, on chat when Mel kept saying ew and then Auslly would say yum lol good times. That's when I made the Memmy page. Hannah: oh yeah, I remember that. That was really funny. I just love saying Memmy in front of Mel. Corey: You disgust me Rossay. BROSSOME FOR LIFE! :) XDDDD Rossay: JOREY BIEBER 4 EVAAAAA :D XDDDDDD Corey: BROSSOME BROSSOME BROSSOME BROSSOME!!!!!!! <3 XD Rossay: JOREY IS DA BOMB ADDFGKLLGANKVUA JOREY JOREY JOREY!!!! <3 Corey: BROSSOME IS JUST.... SO FREAKING BEAUTIFUL :') Rossay: JOREY IS LIKE....THE BEST PAIRING ON EARTH.. I CAN'T :') Corey: Brossome has met... and it was love at first sight. :') Rossay: Jorey will meet one day :') Justin will sing to Corey :') Corey: I wonder what Rossays reaction would be if she saw Brett right now :') Rossay: I wonder what Corey would say if Justin asked her out :') Corey: I wonder what would happen if Brossome went on a date :') Rossay: JOREY FEELZ :') Corey: BROSSOME FEELS :') Rossay: Justin and Corey= Meant to be B) Swiftie: It looks like my fish are in a fight.... o.O XD Esther: WHO WILL GET EATEN FIRST >:) xD Swiftie: LOOL XD XD XD Melody: LOL XD XD Perry: Where is everyone today? Swiftie: On a magical journey to unicorn swag land B) XD Perry: XD Swiftie: 8D XD I should probably put this in the convos book xD Number1Ausslyfan: I was watching a YT(youtube) video an in it a girl was taste tasting Canadian candy.... @Liv@Perry GIVE.ME.SOME. Or a I move to canada.... Naaaaa you'd think I was annoying... X) AusllyShallLive: CANADIAN CANDY? OOO WHAT KIND? XD AusllyShallLive:Wait there's such thing as Canadian Candy? What candy do we have that you don't? XD Number1ausslyfan: Kinder eggs,Coffee crisps The better version of whoppers, Ketchup chips.... AusllyShallLive: KINDER EGGS AND COFFEE CRISPS! OMG THOSE ARE AMAZINGGG! I don't really like ketchup chips though XD PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly: Kinder eggs are german probably but they are banned in america aparently Liv XD Man people there will sue for anything XD KidLovesAuslly: Perry. Kinder Eggs are banned in the US because of choking hazards since the eggs come with small toys. Even if it has not for 3 and under label someone over that age will probably choke on it. Lol Madi60517: ^ But I really wanna try one! Sweetcupcakes12: I'm adding this to ze convo book XD Madi60517: CHAGAN PIZZA < MEMMY >:) Tegan xD: O.o MATRICK STAR AHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry xD Madi60517: I SAID IT'S LESS THAN MEMMY but I still ship it -Cough- I will pinch you. And it hurts. Badly. C: Tegan xD: YAAAAAA- wait what?! Y-you ship it? YOU SHIP IT?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CHUCK YOU ON A SHIP AND SHIP YOU AWAY! HMMM?! YOU CAN THEN GO FIND PATRICK STAR AND SPONGEBOB! D8< Haha...pinch did you say...? Ahaha...y-you wouldn't want to d-do that....I...uh was just thinking about you and Patrick from Fall Out Boy...ahaha...yes that Patrick.. *crawls in corner* Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! Madi60517: You better be thinking about Patrick from FOB. I'm watching u. And when I get u u wont expect it and u will b leik (shows picture) Tegan xD: I don't look dead there so okay! 8D Funny Life Convos I see a dog near my mom's truck after school KPOP: Hey, look there's a dog over there--- wait where'd it go?! Friend: I think you're seeing things! KPOP: I'm not crazy! Just a normal conversation with my friend... Lane: Hey! Marley: Hey! Lane: What's up? Marley: Whats up? Lane: Are you copying me? Marley: Are you copying me? Lane: I love you! Marley: I hate you. My brother and I are hanging up clothes. He grabs the shirts to take upstairs and I grab the pants. Brother: (holds his hand out) Nutter: (places clothes in his hand) Thanks. Brother I was holding it out for you to take mine. My brother is bringing me a cup of milk. Brother: Here! (starts to toss) Nutter: Don't you dare throw that cup! Brother: Yeah, something tells me mom would kill me if I tossed a cup of milk and it spilled everyone. Mom: Nope. Dead boys can't clean up messes. I wanted salt xD Marley: Hey Ashley. Can you hand me the salt? Ashley: *hands pepper* Marley: I asked for salt. Ashley: And I asked Harry Styles to marry me. I found someone who's a Matchbox Twenty fan and we just kept talking about them in songs. Her: Nice to meet you then. Are you UNWELL??? Madi: Yes! I feel very COLD! Her: Whale then, I'm SLEEPING AT THE WHEEL Madi: That won't help you get through THESE HARD TIMES! Her: Won't you PUT YOUR HANDS UP??? Madi: I won't ARGUE about that! Just a conversation with my mom, nothing personal.... XD Mom: Ahhhh! Corey: Mom what's wrong? Mom: There is a spider in the house! Corey: Mom it's up high on the ceiling... At my dad's gomart convinience store: Guy: Is that your dad? Nutter: Yes... Guy: I'm so sorry. Nutter: I've had a hard life. Brother: Hey, can you toss me my phone? Corey: *Tosses phone* Brother: *Annoyed* Why'd you do that?! Corey: You said to toss it.... Nutter: Is it midnight yet? Brother: No, it's 11:30. Nutter: Oh. ...Is it midnight now? Brother: 11:30. Nutter: No, it's 11:31. Brother: Huh. Must've said 11:30 at 11:30:59. Well more like 11:30:58. Nutter: More like 11:30:SMIDGEY. (smidgey is my cat) Brother: Smidgey isn't a number. Nutter: It is now! I invented him. Brother: You invented cats? Nutter: No, I invented the number. Brother: That's impossible. Nutter: OR IS IT?! Dun dun dun. We ordered Pizza Hut, but they couldn't deliver because none of the drivers showed up. So mom and dad were trying to decide who would go get it. Nutter's Mom: Is the pizza ready? Nutter's Dad: Yeah, I'm going to go get it. Mom: (sitting down) I'll go! Dad: No, that's ok, I'm already up. Mom: (grabbing a magazine) I was up too. Dad: Well I have my shoes on. Mom: (laying down on the couch) I still would go, you're sleepy. Dad: I'll go. Mom: Ok. Dad: (slaps my foot) Nutter: OWWWWW! That hurt! Dad: Awww, want me to slap the other one so you'll forget the first one? Nutter: NO! (pulls foot back, it hits something behind me) OWWWWW! I was talking about how Pokemon should exist in real life :P Nutter: We should get a Spritzee! That way, when our neighbor's Dragonite comes over, we can get rid of it with our Spritzee! Brother: Why would our neighbor have a Dragonite? Nutter: To fight against our Spritzee. Brother: Why would we have a Spritzee? Nutter: To guard against out neighbor's Dragonite! Duh! My dad and I were at work. Fred (dad's friend): Do you know when that convention starts? Dad: Don't ask me hard questions like that! No. Fred: But didn't you make the sign? Nutter: Too hard. I was showing my friend Ashley What Ryley is. Marley: What do you think? Ashley: *sings* I'm still alive but im barley breathing. Corey: *Me, watching Tunes & Trials* OMG!!!! Eileen(sister): What?? Corey: *Points at screen, speechless* Eileen: Umm what is it? Corey: *Facepalm* Regular day with my brother~ Taylor: *fangirls over Tunes & Trials* Bro: Dude, chill. It's just a show. Taylor: It's just a show? IT'S JUST A SHOW?!?! Bro: Um...yes. It's just a show. Taylor: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO AUSLLY FEELS! Bro: Um...what's Auslly again? Taylor: *leaves room in disappointment* (My brother was trying to guess what species my Pokemon are based on their names :P) Nutter: Ok how about Bertha? Brother: Uhhhhhhhh Bertha's your... Throh! Nutter: No... Bertha's my Timburr. Butchy's my Throh. Brother: You have a Throh?! Nutter: ...(facepalm) Brother: I hate N... Nutter: Yeah, he's pretty annoy-''N! Brother: ... Nutter: What, noth-'N'? Brother: ... Nutter: Did you even get it?! Brother: Yeah I got it. Nutter: Wow, tough crowd. We asked for mom to make us hot dogs! Mom: {Nutter}! Nutter: Yush! Mom: Ketchup? Nutter: Yush! Mom: Just ketchup? Nutter: Yush! Mom: Just one? Nutter: Yush! Mom: {Brother}! Brother: Uhhh yes? Nutter: You aren't fun. So I was working the remote for our TiVo. Nutter: (changes channel to Disney Channel) Mom: Put it on the Burn Notice we recorded. Nutter: (goes into the TiVo menu) Brother: WAS THAT THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RINGS?! Nutter: Yes which is why I changed it. Brother: PUT IT BACK!!! Nutter: (sighs, turns it back) Mom: No. Burn Notice. Nutter: Mom wins. (goes into the TiVo menu) Brother: Well set a recording. Nutter: (sighs, goes into guide) Mom: It's been on for hours. Nutter: (glares, goes into TiVo menu) Brother: Then see if it's coming on again. Nutter: MAKE UP YOUR MIND PEOPLE. (goes into guide) Nope. (goes back to Disney Channel) Mom: Burn Notice. Nutter: (moans, goes into TiVo menu) Rie Pie xD Ashley: I came up for a nickname for Riley! Marley: What Is it? Ashley: RIE PIE! Marley... Are you sure you don't like him? Cupcake: (watching the Auslly kiss and fangirling) YESSSSSSSS!! Cupcake's Bro: Your crazy over that show.... and, what's it called..... Euslly? Cupcake: IT'S..... CALLED.... AUSLLY!!!!!!!! YOUR THE ONE THAT'S CRAZY!!!! (attacks her brother) Brother: Yeah.... I'm the crazy one..... (watching Whodunnit) Cupcake: Kam is SO the killer! Brother: NO! It's Ronnie! Cupcake: KAM! Brother: RONNIE! Cupcake: KAMMMMMMM!!!!!! Brother: RONNIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Cupcake's Mom: Can we all just agree that the killer is Lindsey? Cupcake and her Brother: NEVERRRRRR!!!!! We were watching JESSIE. The episode "Punch Dumped Love". Bertram (on TV): Marbles aren't gonna stop anyone! Mom: They stopped you. Nutter and Brother: Twice! Zuri (on TV): They stopped you. Ravi (on TV): Twice! Dad: (smacks brother with shoelace) Brother: You know that doesn't hurt. Dad: It does if you hit with the plastic thingy. Brother: Aglet. Dad: Yeah. plastic thingy. Brother: ''Aglet. Dad: I'll never remember that. Nutter (singing song from Phineas & Ferb): A-G-L-E-T! Don't forget it! Hanging out with my friend and his brother :P Friend's Brother: Throw the merchandise at the customers! That's how you go far. Nutter: But I sell cars... Friend: Well I sell planes. Friend's Brother: Well I sell tanks. Friend: Well I sell spaceships. Nutter's Brother: Well I sell space stations! Nutter: Well I sell planets! Nutter's Brother: Well I sell solar systems! Friend's Brother: Well I sell galaxies! Friend: Well I sell YOUR MOM. Friend's Brother: That's bigger than all of them :O Mom: Why does Peter Pan always fly? Nutter: I dunno. Brother: Not this again... Mom: Cuz he NEVER-LANDS. Nutter & Brother: (facepalm) Mom: I love this joke, it never gets old. Nutter & Brother: It just did. Nutter: Wait was that a joke? Mom: Yup. Nutter: -.- Nemo is my cat, for the record. Mom: Go downstairs and get something to eat. Nutter: Okeydoke! (sees Nemo) C'mon Nemo! Hurry up! (heads downstairs, turns around) ...Nemo? Nemo: (meows) Nutter: Do you not know the meaning of "c'mon"??? Nemo: (meows) Nutter: What about "hurry up"??? Nemo: (meows) Nutter: (sighs) (A few minutes later...) Nutter: (is in the kitchen, making cereal. Turns around and Nemo is sitting directly behind me) Ack! Nemo: (meows) Nutter: Oh so you know the meaning of "c'mon", just not "hurry up". Nemo: (nods) This was a random time at my school XD Fyi, my friend doesn't know who R5 is... shame...~TaylorR5A&A Taylor: *rants on about someone from R5* Friend: Oh is he you're boyfriend? Taylor: Huh? What? Friend: That dude you're ranting on about, is he you're boyfriend? Taylor: Um.....yes, he is...... *awkwardly leaves to next class* Nutter: EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK TUNES & TRIALS AUSLLY!!! Dad: Why do you care about Auslly so much? It's just TV people. Nutter: :OOOOO (Later, watching da's show "Burn Notice") Dad: :OOOOO MICHAEL'S MAKING OUT WITH THE BLONDE! WHAT ABOUT FI?! Nutter: It's just TV people. (This was the funniest moment ever! xD ) *My Friend on busy on her phone* Hayley: Ugghh I dont get this homework! Friend: Okay Hayley: I WISH HOMEWORK DIDN'T EXIST! Friend: Okay Hayley: Throw a brick at yourself -_- Friend: Oka- HEY! Nutter: Ow! My ankle! What did I do to it? Brother: I think you hurt it. Nutter: No really? -.- (a little while later) Nutter: Why is it not on there? Brother: Why are YOU not on there? Nutter: You're being a jerk. I'm trying to solve a problem- oh by the way my ankle stopped hurting. Brother: Good! :) Nutter: -and you're being a jerk. ...Wait that was funny. I'm like, mad at you, and then it's "Oh by the way my ankle stopped hurting." "Good!" "And you're being a jerk." Brother: Yeah, you're driving two trains with one bus! Nutter: ...What? Nutter: (on the wiki) Oh no... I have a message on my wall and the title is "Hey xD" ...That can't be good... Brother: Why not...? Nutter: (reads message) "Hey Nutter will you go to prom with me as friends :O". Brother: ...I retract my question. I was in the "green room" of Abracadabra with some of the other Abrakids. Timmy: Hey look, Doritos. (gets down one of the big blue bags with doritos, cheetos, lays, and stuff) ...Eh I want a donut. Ashley: DORITOSSSSS GIMME GIMME GIMME!!! (grabs bag and pulls. it doesn't open. pulls again. nothing.) Nutter: Here. (grabs the bag) Ashley: Yeah you do it, you're smart. Nutter: (points to big white text that says "PULL HERE TO OPEN") Ashley: ...Oh... (opens) Me:*runs to sis*DORA DORA THE EXPLORER Sis:What are u- Me:DORA DORA LA EXPLORA DORA Sis:o.o please sto- Me:GRAB YOUR BACKPACK! Sis:*grabs back pack* wha- Me:LETS GO JUMP IN Sis:IM SO CONFUSED! Me:YOU CAN LEAD THE WEDDINGGGGG Sis:*runs away* MOM CLAIRE'S HIGHH Talking with one of my friends on Fanfiction. Devin: AAAAH IM GOING INSAAAAANE! UPDATE! Nutter: Im working on it. Devin: I can AND WILL make you update. I'll see you all week. ~EVIL LAUGHTER~ Nutter: O.o I'll start now. Devin: Good :) Nutter: I gotta talk to Parker about something on ROBLOX I'll work on it in a sec. Devin: WORK QUICKLY! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! Nutter: Ok ok sheesh. ~AustinAllyR5&More has just entered chat! :D ~ Melody (AustinAllyR5&More!): HEY :D Jackyy: MELODY! :D Melody: JACCKKYYY :D VAT IS UP? :P Jackyy: Getting my things ready for school tomorroe wbu? :P Melody: yeah same :P ...... ...... lalalalala chat is so dead Jackyy: Ikr xD Melody: ....... ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY Jackyy: XD OMG Melody: 8D a conversation with my sister... Liz: Want to watch TV in my room? sister: No -_- Liz: are you sure? sister: yes Liz: Are you really sure?? sister: Yes Liz: are you really really RE---- Sister: NOOOOOOOO! -_- Liz: you don't have to shout. ~Welcome to chat!~ AustinAllyR5&More! (Melody): Haiiiii no one is here gerrrr -.- sighhh once apon a time a few mistakes ago i was in ur sights u got me alone you foounnd me you fouund me ~Taylor Swifts Number One Fan has entered chat! :D~ you fouuund me e e e e OH UH Swift: XD Melody: HAIII AWKWARD XD XD Swift: XD XD *PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyREALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SHMAE *SHAME *9:24AustinAllyR5&More!shhhhh peffy its okaayyy *9:24Taylor Swifts Number One FanTODAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOIN' ANYTHAANNNGG, JUST JA*CKING OFF 8D *XD XD XD *9:25AustinAllyR5&More!just take deep breaths :) *9:25PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyI WILL NOT SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *9:25AustinAllyR5&More! @Swift XD XD *9:25PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyHOW CAN I SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *9:25AustinAllyR5&More! *well then :/ *okay *9:25PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyDIE SEAHAWKS DIE *9:25AustinAllyR5&More!ill shut up *:/ *x * * XD *9:25PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly *SORRY I AM JUST SO *9:25AustinAllyR5&More!U DIDNT STOP ME?? :"( *XD *9:25PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly-..- *9:25AustinAllyR5&More!I know i was kidding XD *9:26PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly *-,- *.-. *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *-.- *9:26AustinAllyR5&More!PEFFY *9:26PerryThePlatypusShipsAusllyDIE *DIE *9:26AustinAllyR5&More! >:( Category:LOL Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Links Category:Awsome Category:Comedy Category:Awesome Category:Us! Category:The WTF Moment Category:Cool Category:T-Swizzle Lovers & Fans Category:Awesome Friends Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:Friends Category:Friendship Category:SUPER COOL Category:Super Cool! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Radical Category:Chat Category:Akward Category:Haha Category:Awkward Category:Just Plain Weird Category:Weirdness Category:Weird Ideas Category:Stupid Category:Wat? Category:Weird Category:Funny Category:Books Category:Pages Category:Page Category:Legit Category:Legit! Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:So AWESOME Category:EPICNESS Category:Epicness Category:SO COOL! Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Amazing! Category:Amazingness Category:Amazing